1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of spectacles, and more particularly a bridge structure of the spectacles frame, which bridge structure is so designed that the frame can be yieldingly twisted, returning to its original shape after the twisting force is removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently frames of spectacles have been made of shape memory alloys or super resilient materials, thereby increasing their resistance to perpetual deformation, which may be caused for instances by inadvertently putting one's foot or something else down on the spectacles. Such anti-deformation frames, however, are expensive.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional frame. It includes a bridge 2, a transverse piece 3 both connecting two rims 1 side by side and nose pads 7. Each rim 1 is connected to an associated temple 5 via a hinge 6, which is fixed to the rim-to-temple joint 4 of the rim 1. The transverse piece 3 has the effect of substantially increasing the rigidity of the frame, but it adversely reduces the resistivity of the frame to deformation. The frame having no transverse piece can often restore to its original shape when external force is removed, but the transverse piece prevents the deformed frame to restore to its original shape, and sometimes the transverse-to-rim soldering is broken to cause the transverse piece to leave off from the rim when the deformed frame is forced to restore to its original shape by hand.